Trial and Tribulations
by Fear and Loathing
Summary: [Pheely] Senior Year is always the most fun...
1. Sexually Active

_Right now my sister's watching some Exorcism show on the History Channel...and it's creepy! _

_I don't own Phil of The Future, or else this would be an episode!_

_Phil is 17 in this story, and Keely's 16. This is the summer before their senior year._

**Trials and Tribulations**

_by Fear and Loathing_

_Prologue- Sexually Active_

Phil walked slowly downstairs, _She's finally coming back! _Keely's father invited her to stay with him in Florida and she had been there for twenty three days. It's not like they never talked, Phil made sure of that. He text messaged her a good morning and talked to her before bed every night. He raised his hand to run through his messy brown hair, gods he missed her. However his attempt to tame it was futile, but he didn't care. Nothing would bring him down today...

"I always knew this day would come." Pim said glancing at her brother's goofy grin during breakfast. "It was only a matter of time before he lost it. I knew that Blondie was trouble."

"Pim be nice, just because your brother is smiling for no reason does not mean he's crazy." Barb said also glancing at his now crazed smile, with eyebrows raised. "So is Keely coming back or something?"

Phil opened his mouth to answer when he heard a familiar ring. Almost immediately he forgot what he was saying and frantically searched in his never ending pockets for the phone. Barb and Pim watched amazed as Phil freaked out for no apparent reason. Five minutes later he was still struggling, which was amazing. But the real question, Pim reckoned, was why the cell phone was _still _ringing?

Sighing with relief, Phil opened the still ringing phone and let out a breathy. "Hello?"

"Phil hey what's-wait why are you breathing like that?"

Red flooded his face, and he cleared his throat. It was great that she was calling him, but he wasn't prepared for it. Now he seemed like some weird stalker, his brown eyes were wide in fear. Now she probably knew he loved her-

"Phil? Are you still there?" Her bubbly voice questioned.

"Yeah. I-I'm here. Sorry I just dropped the phone." He was a terrible liar and he knew it.

"Like she actually believes that!" Pim said sniggering rather loudly while ignoring the two glares that were sent her way.

"Don't worry, I do that all time. Anyway I've had so much fun here, I've decided to stay longer."

Phil had hoped, rather foolishly, that she wouldn't love Florida as much he knew she would. Next thing he would know it would be two weeks longer, than another month, until Keely decided that it was actually her destiny to live there. He grabbed his hair in frustration, and growled.

"Did you just growl?"

Damn, she heard him.

"No. But, anyway how long is it gonna be this time?"

"Don't be so dramatic! Hello? I'm the girl here. Probably til school, but anyway the shopping here is great-"

"That's nice. I have to go." With that he hung up the blue cellphone.

Pim decided that it was her job, no responsibility to make him feel as worse as possible. So she stood up and started clapping, her blue eyes wide in fake admiration. "Good Job! You messed that up even more than I could!" She wiped a fake tear away. "Now I must retire to my room, O great one." With one one last sob she ran up the stairs.

Sometimes when Pim made sarcastic comments they were amusing and sometimes they weren't. Like now, Phil thought slamming his head on the wooden table.

Barb winced as his forehead continued repeatedly slapped the the surface. Her son was so melodramatic...and self-inflicting. "Phil I don't think Keely would stay longer if she knew it was bothering you." But like she guessed he just continued to bang his head, so she started washing the dishes again.

Knock-Knock.

Phil ignored his mother's insistence that he'd stop, she didn't understand. His family didn't- an odd tingling washed over his body, stopping him in mid-slam. That was weird, Phil thought rubbing his forehead, it only happened when Keely was around.

Where'd everyone go? He thought walking toward the living room, and yet the feeling didn't leave. Phil looked towards the door and the feeling intensified."Mom, who are you talking to?" She was standing with the door wide open, chatting happily with another.

"MOTHER?" He said impatiently.

All of a sudden a blur sped toward him, a blonde beautiful blur, and jumped on him. Immediately (A/N: I like that word..) his arms wrapped around her waist, and spun them around. Keely buried her head in his neck, shutting her eyes, giggling all the while. After a few mintues of spinning and a sick feeling coming over him he finally set her down.

"I tricked ya didn't I?" She said, blinding him with a brilliant smile. "You are not gonna guess what I got you!"

"You didn't have to get me anything." Phil said shyly.

"Oh please, like I could pass up shopping for any reason. But I wasn't sure what you wanted and Willy said that-"

"Willy?" he said quickly, interupting her.

"What? Ohhhhh," she said understanding. "You don't know Willy?"

He shook his head.

"Willy is my dad's neighbor's boy. Well actually his name is William, but he's the one who showed me around. Are you sure that I didn't tell you?"

"Postive." He replied bitterly.

She started rummaging through her newly forgotten bags, and when Keely stood up she had pictures in hand.

"Here." She cocked her head to side studying him. "When did you get so tall?"

He ignored her as he opened the book, and immediately (A/N: yeah i told you...) he saw _Willy_. Keely was laying out on the beach while William was making a sandcastle. She was wearing a white two piece that left her-

"practically naked."

"Please Phil, you've seen me wearing less than that."

"So I'm you best friend! I'm allowed to!" His face colored slightly at his words, but continued on. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well," Keely sneered. "he does let me call him Willy. Unlike you, who hates it when I call you anything but Phil."

"So why don't you go back if your such good friends?"

Keely was mad, very mad, she was way beyond mad. Her madness was burning with the white hot intensity of 1,000 burning - okay I think you get it. But she wasn't stupid (contrary to popular belief) and she saw the underlying hurt _Philly-Willy_ felt.

"Please, Willy was lame. He was the only one who would talk to me because I'm not rich. You know your my best friend, and if anyway gets to see me half naked-IT'S YOU!" She cheered getting caught up in the moment.

"And you tell me I'm the bad influence?" Pim scoffed, appearing out of no where. "Please Blondie over here's sexually active."

Everyone's jaw dropped, okay it was only like three people but I the dramatic effect was needed.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"I can't believe she said 'sexually active'. I mean what is she 70?"

"Pim what did I tell you? There is to be no talk about anyone's sex life-"

Phil glared at her.

"...or lack there of in the kitchen."

Keely sighed dramatically."Why does my life have to be so interesting?"

The urge to roll his eyes was unbearable.

Chapter 1- Keely shows him what she got him and discovers she's getting stalked...

This fic will be funny at times, scary, sad anythin you can think of!

Please review, constructive criticism only!

I won't update until I get 10 reviews, I mean why continue it if no one want's me too!

Fear and Loathing


	2. Every Step You Take

I just watched Get ready to Go-Go, and It's not Easy being Green. Seriously I love t.his show, it's so funny...

_I don't own Phil of The Future, or else this would be an episode!_

**Trials and Tribulations**

_by Fear and Loathing_

_Chapter 1- Every step you take..._

_A couple hours later..._

Keely was not one to get scared, really she wasn't. Scary movies, please, don't make her laugh. But it was late, her mom wasn't home, and there was a really scary tree outside! She sat on her pink fluffy comforter, trying to keep her mind off of weird noises.(A/N: That's really hard to do when your alone!) Keely had left Phil's hours ago, after accidently forgetting his present at home, and here she was. She tapped her fingers incessantly on her pillow and looked around the dark room. She could barely see anything besides what was bathed in moonlight. _Which was creepy enough_, Keely thought shuddering. With nothing else to do her green eyes scanned the dim room once again and stopped at the window.

Something was different.

She cocked her head to side studying the space, what was it? Her porcelain doll was still sitting on the sill staring out the window, as she had placed. She was going crazy! Sighing, she went to grab the remote and watch some reruns of The O.C. Boy did she love Seth! It wasn't the fact that he was a bit nerdy, funny, had brown hair, and a goofy smile. Yeah nothing to do with that, I mean it's not like her best friend is all of those things. Cutting of that train of thought she tried to turn on the television, but the remote wasn't working. After pressing the button harder, her hand grasped the battery pack or what was supposed to be. _Where did the batteries go?_ Feeling around her comforter she searched for them but found nothing. Groaning, she stood to turn on her light when she tripped and fell over something. Her eyes drew to the one source of light in the room, and unconsciously looking for the comforting doll with it's eyes on the sky.

But the doll was watching her as well.

With a sharp intake of breath she dived to lock her door, not thinking clearly. Her heart pumped faster while she grabbed her cell. Pressing 2 she sat in the corner of her closet, trying to slow her breathing._ God why wasn't Phil answering? Answer the PHONE! What was the point of a cellphone if you weren't going to answer it at weird hours of the-_

"Hello?" A voice mumbled.

Relief flooded through her body, as she whispered."Phil I'm scared."

"What? Keely I can barely hear you! Are you okay?" He was now wide awake.

Damn her phone was losing service. _Raising the bar my ass_. She went to open the closet door, when she heard something

Heavy footsteps were climbing up the stairs.

Keely felt tears stream down her face, as she tried to be quiet it. She didn't want to die. There were to many things left undone, words that could never be said.

"Keely what the hell? Tell me what's going on. Right now, I'm serious. Keely?" His voice was getting frantic.

"Phil," she whispered as inaudibly as possible. "Some one is in here with me."

That was all he needed to hear.

Her eyes shot open in suprise. Phil did _not_ just hang up on her when she was in mortal peril. What a lousy best friend he was! She should tell the intruder to go after him! She swore if she made it out of-

The door handle started to turn.

Quickly she grabbed it, locked it and backed in the corner. It started jiggling harder until Keely was afraid it break. Surprisingly it stopped. She tip toed slowly to the door, and bent down to peer under it. Blue eyes behind a ski mask peered back at her, giving into temptation she let out a blood curdling scream. The door handle started jiggling again. _Okay this is starting to get annoying, break the door handle or leave me alone! _Of course she wouldn't say it, she didn't have a death wish. Oh wait she did!

"Keely?" A familiar, very handsome, voice asked.

She broke out into a sprint towards the door, she had a very large closet mind you. After a couple mintues of struggling with the door, she got it open and threw herself into Phil's arms.

After an hour of holding her while she sobbed in his wife beater (A/N: I hate physical abuse!), she finally went quiet. It didn't take him long to figure out that Keely was sleeping, sighing happily he carried her to the bed. Her almost dying was almost worth this. He knew that was wrong as soon as the thought entered his head. He set her on the bed with gently care and sat on the floor. There was no way he was leaving her tonight.

---

She poked his shoulder, but still Phil snored on. Gosh and to think she was the late one for school! She dreaded calling her Mom, knowing how she'd react, though not unwarranted. Walking by her mirror, Keely glanced at her appearance. Wow, she did not look good! The skin around her green eyes were puffy, with dark circles underneath and her blond hair was in knots. _Thank god he's still sleeping! _She tip toed towards the door grabbing her make-up bag and a brush on the way.

"Keely? Where are you going?"

She froze half-way at the door. She twirled around with a guilty look on her face. "Just to the bathroom."

"Have you called your Mom yet?" Phil said smiling to himself. _She is so cute, it hurts_.

"I didn't technically 'call' her, but I meant to. And you know it's thought that counts."

Phil didn't say anything just tossed the phone to her. She caught it and dialed the familiar number. Exactly 2 rings later she picked up.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Mom."

"Hello Pumpkin." she replied brightly. Her mother was always so positive, it was _not_ normal.

"Yeah...something happened last night." Keely decided vague was always best.

"Honey, are you all right?" Her mother questioned.

"I was attacked last night and I'm in the hospital!" she rushed.

"Oh my god! What happened honey?" She sounded close to tears.

"Uh, Mom I was only joking." Keely said laughing nervously.

"Joking? JOKING? How was that funny?" Maybe she wasn't always positive.

"Because someone broke in the house last night, and I thought it wouldn't seem so bad compared to that."

"What? Seriously? Did this really happen?" She said tonelessly not believeing her.

"Yes Mother." Keely said sitting next to Phil. She started playing with his beautiful brown hair.

Phil unconsciously leaned into her, he ignored her giggles and sighed happily. He had to admit it though, she was good at what she did. Phil layed his head on her stomach when Keely leaned on her headboard. She stopped in mid-stroke completely suprised.

"Why'd you stop? That feels so good." Phil mumbled into her shirt.

"Sorry." Keely stared down at him, an affectionate smile on her lips.

"Are you better now?" He mumbled again, secretly hoping he wasn't drooling. _But I don't want to move._

"Yeah Philly-Willy, thanks to you."

"I hope this is my reward." Phil snuggled in closer. "So what did she say?"

"Mom can't make it back for a couple weeks big storm in Europe or something. So I have to go to my cousin's house til she's back."

"What?" He said lifting his head up.

"Yup. My cousin's totally cool. Mom said I gotta call her." Keely opened her pink and gray cellphone ready to scroll down the phonebook.

"Your leaving again? You just got back." Phil stood up angrily. "We haven't hung out at all this summer."

"What am I supposed to do? Stay here alone?" Her voice raising slightly.

"Stay with me! My famil-er parents love you, they wouldn't mind." Phil decided to leave out Pim.

"I would never impose on you guys like that. I'm going to my cousin's and that's final. LEAVE IT ALONE!" Keely screamed when she saw Phil open his mouth to retort.

"Whatever I'm leaving." Phil grabbed his shoes and headed to the doors.

"What's been your problem lately? Why are you acting like this?" Keely dropped to the ground, suddenly out of energy.

"I miss hanging out with you. It's like I don't even matter to you anymore." Phil sat next to her, and draped his arm around her.

"I miss you too." She whispered burying her head in his neck. "And that is why your coming with me."

"No I'm not. You haven't even talked to your cousin yet. Plus, I don't want to impose." Phil mimicked.

"Fine. Your going to go whether you like it or not, Philly-Willy." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her number. "And I'm putting it on speaker phone."

Phil shrugged at her. He would remain strong, his resolve would not falter.

Kayla picked up on the second ring.

"Hey girl, what's up?" A cheerful voice answered.

"Nothing, Mom wants me to stay with you until she gets back." replied Keely.

"Good shit! Perfect timing to, my 21st birthday's in three days. You know what that means..." Kayla finished off giggling.

"Clubbing?" Keely offered.

"What else? And guess what? It's offically College week at Larry's, so casa de cutie's for you." You could hear the smile through her voice.

Keely knew exactly how Kayla was. She was a crazy party girl who was forever trying to set Keely up. Kayla had tried many a times to get her to go to Larry's but to no avail. She was a dangerous girl, and she knew Phil wouldn't be to keen on her going alone.

"Hold on." Keely put the phone down and raised her eyebrows at Phil. "So?"

We all knew what his answer was...

And that's it... Oh i forgot about his present uh maybe next chapter. And if your wondering about the intruder you find out what happened when Phil got there...

Next chpater: They go to Kaylas, and there maybe an introduction to Drunk!Keely...

More reviews! Constructive criticism...

At least ten more! Please? Im desperate...


	3. SangFroid

I don't anything, and I am a sad person!

Please be kind as always!

Title: **Trials and Tribulations**

by: **Fear and Loathing**

Chapter 3: **Sang-Froid**

**Author's Note: **_this writing implies dream sequence..._** Also it gets a bit NAUGHTY at the end! Do not read if you are not thirteen or older! I don't think it's that bad, but I am over thirteen!**

**Sang-Froid- **sang-FRWAH, noun: Freedom from agitation or excitement of mind

Phil walked down the street slowly lost in thought. He had just left her house in order to pack for their 'trip'.The bright sun temporarily blinded him, making it near impossible to continue walking. Why hadn't he just drove to her house like always? He almost smacked himself for forgetting why he went over to there in the first place.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Phil broke away from Keely panting slightly. He could not keep the goofy grin off his face as he stared into her green eyes. "Keely, I something to tell you."_

_Keely leaned forward flirtatiously. "What?"_

_"Well-"_

A loud noise startled Phil awake. Phil groaned slightly as his half-lidded eyes scanned the room for his digital clock.

**2:59**

God, who's calling this late? He grabbed his cell phone and opened it immediately.

"Hello?" Phil mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Phil I'm scared." A voice whispered.

His eyes shot open, it was Keely on the phone. "What? Keely I can barely hear you! Are you okay?"

The only reply was static. Fear gripped him, as he tried to listen for her voice through the cutting out.

"Keely what the hell? Tell me what's going on. Right now, I'm serious. Keely?" His voice was getting frantic.

"Phil," Keely whispered almost to quietly. "Some one is in here with me."

That was all he needed to hear.

He hung up the phone and grabbed his tennis shoes on his way out of the house. All he could hear was the loud beating of his heart as his feet hit the pavement. Phil could not remember ever running this fast in his life and he wasn't even tired yet. Phil pushed his body to the limit when her house came into view. The sight of her door opened shocked him back into reality.

What was he thinking? He just ran over here without the slightest clue of what to do when he arrived? He had nothing to protect her with or himself. Phil looked down at his wife beater and sweat pants. Some hero he turned out to be...

Sighing with hopelessness, he approached the open door and stepped over the threshold quietly. He froze as he spotted a person at the top of stairs.

"Hey!" Phil shouted before he lost his nerve.

A blood curdling scream enveloped the house and sent his heart racing.

After overcoming his shock, he started for the stairs.The intruder who had been watching him warily the whole time ran down the hall, and out the window. Phil just ran straight for Keely's room, but slowed down in confusion. Phil walked to the door anyway and tried to open it. Of course, it's locked.

"Keely?" Phil pounded on the door. There was no answer.

Nothing was out of place, it had looked like it always did. He turned around, hoping to find something was out of place. Phil got what he wished for when he spotted a note in the mirror.

**Keely Teslow**

He walked to the mirror and with shaking hands removed it. Phil stuffed the note in his pocket when he remembered more important things. Gathering all of his strength he charged into the door and fell through it.

_**-End of Flashback- **_

He grabbed the forgotten note out of his pocket and opened it slowly. He felt his mouth open in shock. The note was short (it was only three words), and the meaning was self-explanatory.

**I'm watching you.**

It was best not to tell Keely, she was such a tender soul. Okay that was a bit over board, but she was no Pim. He continued his walk to his house plagued with thoughts of his best friend's safety.

_A couple of hours later..._

Keely hurried outside to her friend's incessant honking. She stopped in front of his car and struck a pose. "I'm ready and-"

"-looking fabulous. Yeah, yeah. Get into the car already, we're late as it is." Phil whined. There were two types of people in this world: complainers and normal people. I think we all know which category he fits in.

Keely rolled her eyes and flipped him off. Yet she placed her bags in the back and jumped in quickly. "Let's get this show on the road." she cheered.

Phil pointedly ignored her and started the car slowly.

"I'm bored."

"We just left! Do you have the attention span of a goldfish?" Phil spoke clearly joking.

Keely, however, was not amused and turned on the radio. After finding a suitable song, she leaned back and watched the scenery. Keely tried not to look at him, but she couldn't help it. Phil was drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel and was mouthing the words to a rock song. Her heart squeezed painfully and it suddenly became hard to breathe. Keely averted her eyes when she saw him glance at her. Being in love was never easy...

"Are those sunflowers?" Keely questioned, her eyes sparkling like diamonds at the field.

"I believe so." Phil affirmed trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Pull over." She replied quietly.

"What?" He was confused.

"PULL OVER!" She screamed.

Phil was always an obedient child.

She jumped out faster than he had ever seen her move. "Come dance with me." Keely offered holding out her hand.

"What? Are you crazy? No. We need to leave." Phil replied struggling to keep the smile off his face.

"I'll just dance by myself." She twirled around prettily."Oh my gosh, turn this song up!"

Phil could only comply when she looked at him like that. He opened his door, walked over, leaned on his car door and began to watch her.

She walked closer, her legs captivating him. He felt a burning in his stomach and it made him feel..._hungry_?

"Come dance with me." Keely repeated.

"Only if you sing to me." Phil's voice was an octave lower than normal and it made her skin tingle.

After she nodded, Phil reached out and brought her crashing against his body. His body was immediately on fire as she placed her hands around his neck.

Feeling a bit risque she pressed herself closer. "You put your hands on my waist." She whispered lightly against his ear. Keely could not believe how well they fit together, it was _perfect_. She felt the protection and yet the danger in his embrace. There was a line, it was almost nonexistent, but there was one. Was she ready to cross it? Could she deal with the repercussions? She wasn't sure.

Phil had to put his feelings in check, and other things too. He tried to clear his throat, but it sounded almost like a purr. "Your not singing." He stated licking his lips unconsciously.

Keely decided it was now or never. She would put it all out there, and if he refused. Then there was their friendship, and it would have to be enough. Her eyebrow rose and huskily whispered. "Then punish me."

Phil had lost it completely and shoved her hard (yet suprisingly gentle) against his car. "It's about damn time." He leaned down to capture her lips when-

A loud police siren filled the surrounding air.

Sorry so short! It will be longer next time I wanted to get it out before I left the state!

As always review, review, review!

Im not doing the ten review stuff anymore, it's a bit rude. So just reviewing will help me write faster! Just food for thought, and Im hungry.


	4. Spin the Bottle

I don't own anything, and I am a tan person!

Title: **Trials and Tribulations**

by: **Fear and Loathing**

Chapter 4: **Spin the Bottle**

**Author's note: **It gets a bit **naughty **at the end **(more than last time) **and thats why it is mature. But I thought a warning was needed...so yeah! It's a bit inappropriate and if thats not how you play spin the bottle... Sorry thats how i played...

**Spin the Bottle**

Phil slowly stepped away from Keely, letting his arms fall to the sides. _Damn_, he was so close and yet so far. Realizing that there were other issues to deal with, he turned towards the approaching cop.

"May I ask what is going on?" The policeman questioned politely.

"Sorry sir, but I wanted to dance and it's such a pretty sunflower field." Keely tended to babble when she was nervous, and here was a prime example.

"Then are you aware that parking on the shoulder is for emergency only." He continued.

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison and hung their heads in shame dramatically.

"Then you are also aware this field is private property."

Keely stepped away from the (now) obvious **NO TRESPASSING** sign.

"Now young man I'm gonna have to talk to you in private." The policeman gestured to Phil.

Phil walked forward slowly, and Keely could have sworn the funeral march was playing. "Go wait in the car."

**Seven minutes later...**

"I love big glasses." Keely said, interrupting the angry silence that had befallen since Phil returned to the car.

He did not even spare a glance in her direction. Phil just continued on until they reached a stop light.

"Seriously," Keely adjusted her white Coach sunglasses. "I don't know what I would do without them. I mean they compliment my face so well."

"I'd say." A strange voice replied.

Both heads swirled in the direction and saw a teenage boy smiling at Keely.

"Thank you." Keely said leaning towards him, flirtatiously. "I'm Keely."

"Matt. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Keely." His voice was pleasant and it made Phil want to gag.

"Well this is an annoyingly long light-" Phil said loudly, giving Matt a dirty look.

"No," Keely interrupted. "The pleasures all mine, but we haven't even properly met yet."

"Why don't we change that and you give me your number." Matt insisted.

"Well it's-"

Phil pressed the gas pedal hard, and ran the red light.

"Phil what was that?" Keely said after she sat up in her seat. Wip lash is, after all, a serious injury.

"Why do you have to be so-" Phil started.

"So what?" Keely asked dangerously.

"Flirty! Why do you have to be attracted to every male on this planet?" He raged.

"I am not!" She sputtered indignantly. "I only flirt with a select few!"

"A select? Please, tell me one reasonable person you have flirted with." Phil questioned.

"YOU!" Keely blurted out, and then gasped. Completely mortified, she covered her hands with her face. "We need gas, so you need to stop."

Phil could not stop the smile from spreading on his face, nor the flipping of his stomach.

As soon as he was two feet from the car, Keely speed dialed her cousin.

"Hello?"

"Kayla, I'm going to die." Keely wailed.

"Um, that's nice. You should tell me why, for the sake of your death certificate." Kayla responded calmly.

"I told Phil I flirt with him." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"What did he say?" Kayla questioned.

"Nothing." With each second, Keely felt her heart break a bit more.

"Well has he given any indication of his feelings? Any chance of remote attraction?"

"I'm not sure." She raked a nervous hand through her blonde hair.

"Just leave it up to me."

Phil had to keep from skipping back to the car. She had openly admitted that she flirted with him. That means there was at least a little something there, and he would exploit it. He would make her fall in love with him, and if she already was... that was all more the better.

"So I agree I am a reasonable candidate and I believe the only one." Phil said happily, when he returned to the car.

Silence greeted him.

"And I promise you that I am not mad about the Matt thing. But you have to promise me something." He would not shut up.

"What?" Keely responded only when it was clear he would not continue until she did.

"You will not flirt anymore for the two weeks." Phil finished proudly.

"And that includes you right?" She was slightly amused.

"No of course not, I'm all yours." Phil said, his arms opening as far as they could while driving.

"I assumed that much."

Silence enveloped the car.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Keely walked into Kayla's apartment. Upon seeing no one she let out a loud-"Hello?"

"We're in the den." She called back.

Phil mouthed _we _at her, but only recieved a shrug. When they arrived they saw everyone sitting together in a circle. He squinted his eyes at the object in the middle, it was a bottle. People in this century were kinda weird.

"Well perfect timing! I'm Kayla and you must be Phil?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to play?"

Keely frowned, was this her plan? It was the worst one she had ever heard of. How would making out help? Besides force Keely into a deeper, possibly hormonal depression. This can not end well...

"Play what? With the bottle or something?"

Everyone's eyes were drawn to him.

"Do not tell me you've never played Spin the Bottle." Kayla said clearly surprised.

"Nope."

"Okay let me explain it in great detail. You sit down, spin the bottle, and kiss who every it lands on. We're doing different sex only, nobody is that drunk anyway. The first time two people kiss can be a peck, then after that each have to be at least four minutes. Do you understand?" Kayla said this all very slowly.

"Phil, we don't have to play if you don't want to." Keely asked in an almost hopeful voice.

"No, I want to. Besides," Phil leaned in closer to her and whispered. "kissing falls into the flirting category."

Damn, this changed things. She was left with no choice, and it made her a bit made but a little anxious.

"Um there's a bit of a problem. You see for my New Year's resolution, I vowed to not kiss random guys anymore." Keely was ovbviously not a good liar.

"Well, you only know one guy here. So when it lands on you, you kiss Phil!" Kayla was enjoying this way to much. Keely supposed she had good intentions.

And yet the road to hell was paved with them.

"I think that solves the problem." Phil sat down comfortably.

Keely groaned in frustration, there was no way she could get out of this. All sane thoughts flew from her head when she saw a busty red head lean into Phil.

"But what about you? You can kiss who ever you want, right?" The girl asked him

What did she think she was doing? That whore! But she was right, was Phil allowed to kiss other girls? That wasn't very fair, and yet she refused to say anything. Keely decided that if he wanted to knowingly do that, then may be he didn't care about her like that.

Phil knew the answer before the question was even asked, he thought it was obvious. "It's only fair if I kiss Keely and her alone. You know, if it happens like that." His ploy to cover it up was not a very good one.

"That's stupid, I was really looking forward to you playing."

"She is my best friend." Phil really didn't like the girl next to him. She was getting a bit annoying.

"All the more reason not to, she's like your sister. If you ask me-" Sarah pushed her red hair out of her pale face.

"Thank God nobody did. Now sjut up Sarah, and let's start." Kayla glared at her, she was ruining everything.

Phil was nervous now, he didn't have much experience. Besides the few pecks from Keely, he was at a loss. Phil decided that he would watch the others as they...went at it. He was, if nothing more, than a brilliant student.

It had seemed that time had stopped when the bottle pointed at him. His eyes locked with Keely's across the circle and his breathing hitched. He watched as she crawled towards him and it seemed like forever until she reached him. Phil watched her as she inhaled a deep breath and released it. Then out of no where, she smashed her lips against his. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as his body caught on fire. Her lips were so soft against his he thought he might lose his mind.

It was over almost as quick as it began.

But the feeling it ignited engulfed his body more so as he watched her from across the circle. He licked lips in order to re-create the exceptionally feeling he had just experienced. Phil could not wait until the next kiss, and through his muddled mind one thing was clear. There was no one more perfect for him, and he would not accept anything but. He couldn't tell if she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did, but Phil rested easy. He would open a whole new world to her next time.

Keely tried very hard not to look at him, she did. Her eyes just kept drifting towards him. Phil's brown eyes were exceptionally dark and his grin was wide. But there was something different about him, and Keely realized it to be his teeth, canines to be exact. They never seemed to be as large and it gave his smile a wolfish appearence. It was almost as if he wanted to devour every inch of her, and it made a jolt of desire shoot through her.

He didn't have to wait very long.

Keely had just gotten herself together when she felt herself being pulled across the room. When she felt a hand softly touch her face she knew who it was. The kiss was gentle at first, as if coaxing her to open up. Her mouth almost immediately gave him access, and his tongue caressed hers. But soon the kiss became more heated and desperate as the pair continued on.

Her body had never felt this way, she felt more alive than ever before.She began to kiss him harder as her hands played with his hair. Phil's hands brought her closer than believed possible and she moaned in delight. The passion rose as he began to move on to her neck.

"Gorgeous." He murmured into her neck. Keely was not aware this nor of anything but the feelings he brought out of her.

"Okay, okay! Time to split up! This is only a kissing game!" Sarah ordered, completely shattering the moment.

Phil groaned at the loss of contact and sat back breathing heavily. He grinned as a completely flustered Keely sat back in her spot. His eyes narrowed, however, when he saw a guy began to talk to her. Did he not see that heated display? Looking around he saw everyone's shocked faces, and knew they has seen what he had felt. He returned his eyes to Keely and he felt his lust and love suffocate him again. She was listening to that jerk and nodding. But she looked up shyly at him with a dark blush covering her cheeks and yearning in her eyes.

Phil leaned back pompously, proud of his accomplishment.

He knew there was only one guy on her mind right now. But he would keep an eye on their conversation.

She was just too damn beautiful.

That's the end of the chapter!

No they are not together, it was only a game!

Was that too graphic? Constructive only...please?

Im leavin again! Adios!

Review please, ill love u 4ever!


	5. Late Nights and Sneaking Out

I don't own anything...and it makes me unhappy!

Title: **Trials and Tribulations**

by: **Fear and Loathing**

Chapter 5: **Late Nights and Sneaking Out**

It's a bit naughty at the end...just a warning!

**11:30 p.m.**

Keely frowned at the clock, obviously upset at the fact she couldn't sleep. Her mind would not let her forget the day's events, and the feelings he brought out. It wasn't right to kiss your best friend, nor to want to continue.

How should she act around him now?

She didn't want anything to change, and she definately did not want to lose their closeness. He was like her one person and without him, she didn't know where she'd be. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and glanced at the door.

Was Phil still awake?

Yeah right, his bedtime was at like eight o'clock. She threw over her covers and got out of bed as quiet as possible. Keely sneaked down the hallway to his room and was surprised to see it open slightly. Her eyes narrowed as she heard two voices whispering in his room. Who was with him? A glimpse of red hair confirmed her suspicions.

Sarah.

She ignored the pain in her chest and the prickling behind her eyes. Keely continued until she reached Kayla's room where the light was still on. She quietly opened the door and shut it ignoring the weird looks she was given.

"What's up?" Kayla's voice was unusually loud.

"Hush!" Keely motioned her to take it down a level or two.

After taking a look at her, Kayla immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Sarah and Phil are in his room together." She said in a small voice.

"Your lying." Kayla stated in disbelief.

"Nope." She shook her head.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until an idea popped in Kayla's head. "Let's go out."

"Huh?" Keely had been in her own world.

"Let's go clubbing, it's only 11:40. We'll have so much fun!" She was her cheerful self again.

All protests died in her throat as she thought of Phil with Sarah.

Fuck him.

**12:20 a.m.**

Keely stared at herself in the mirror, a slow smile appeared. She was never one to brag, but she looked damn fine.

She had a short jean mini skirt on with a pink and black cami. Her black stilettos made her legs look even longer and her make-up made her look sultry. She grabbed her purse and phone, and went to meet Kayla at the door. Totally forgetting to be quiet, she walked confidently to the door her shoes echoing in the silent hallway.

"Keely?"

It was him. She ignored the voice and continued on to the door speeding up slightly.

"Keely?" He repeated, his footsteps not to far behind her

She began to jog slightly, doing very well in spite of her shoes.

"Keely, I'm going to start the car. Hurry up and come outside! Drinks are only free til one!" Kayla shouted into the quiet house, clearly not remembering the fact they were supposed to be sneaking out.

Fed up with being ignored, Phil grabbed Keely's wrist and swung her around. Her back his the wall with a small thud, and she glared up into his sparkling brown eyes.

He smiled and reached for the light switch and turned it on. He felt his breath stop as he looked at her. She looked so fucking sexy, and he licked his dry lips placing his hands on her waist. Immediately he felt his lust return for her. Wait why did she look like this? People normally don't around the house looking like this.

"Where are you going?" Phil snapped, clearly afraid of what he knew the answer.

"Out." She gazed at him coolly.re,

"What is your problem?" His eyes flashed.

"Get the fuck off me."

Stunned, Phil allowed himself to be pushed off her. She had never spoken to him like that and he didn't know what to do. Before he could even form a coherent thought, she was already getting in Kayla's car.

He ran to his room to get dressed and ran into a figure standing by his bed. "Who the fuck are you?" He wasn't one for vulgarity, but Keely was going clubbing and there would be guys all over her. He felt his blood boil, and his heart pound in his ears. What was wrong with him?

Sarah walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. "Hey Phil, I was just coming to join you." She winked.

Phil ignored her and grabbed some nice clothes on his way to the door. "Stay the fuck away from my room."

He slammed the door shut.

**1:30 a.m.**

Keely slammed down the shot glass on the table, and goosebumps covered her arm. She shivered, feeling a heat in her stomach. It dulled the pain, she realized with a huge grin. "I want another."

Kayla grinned across the table. "Larry another round of shots for me and this lovely lady."

After four more rounds of Seagram's Extra Dry Gin, Keely was drunk. Having never been drunk before, she basked in the feeling. "I wanna dance." She yelled, stumbling as she got up. She turned to a random but very sexy male. "Wanna dance?" She draped her arm over his shoulder as if they where old friends.

"Sure, Sweet Thang." His deep voice rumbled, making her giggle.

Kayla rolled her eyes at the pair. She could not hear her, because the music was loud. But she thought it was obvious what they were going to do. She had decided not to get drunk, rather watch over Keely and let her have fun.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice screamed behind her.

She jumped at Phil's voice and glared at him. "What's it to you?"

"She's my best friend. Now where is she?" He repeated loudly.

"Get tired of Sarah already?" Kayla all but yelled in his ear.

She got a confused look shot at her. "What are you talking about?"

"She was in your room about eleven, Keely saw her." Kayla decided that this was not the best place for a conversation this important, but didn't care.

"I was sleeping at eleven. I had just woke up when Keely was walking down the hall.:

She peered at him trying detect any lying, finding none she montioned to the dance floor. Phil followed her finger and found Keely and another guy freaking on the dance floor. He growled loudly causing Kayla to scoot farther away from him.

"May I cut in?" His voice sounded more like a demand then a question.

Keely turned around in surprise and jumped on him. "Philly-Willy, I missed you so much!"

"Your drunk." He stated dully.

"Your hot."

A smile appeared on his face against his will. "What are you doing dancing with him?"

"Wishing it were you." She giggled. "Dance with me, or else I'll go find another guy."

His grip tightened on her waist. "Your mine."

She shrugged and pulled him closer. "Dance with me. Now."

He groaned as she began dancing on him, where did she learn to dance like that? This couldn't be legal, the feelings she was awakening in him. He should stop her before he couldn't control himself. "Keely-"

Her lips crashed against his in desperation. He immediately responded against his better judgement and pushed her up against the nearest wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to pull him closer.

Phil began kissing down her neck, when he got a sudden urge to bite her. He stopped himself before he did anything and he satisfied himself with sucking.

Keely grabbed his hair as she moaned. "God, I want to fuck you."

That sent reality crashing back on him and he pushed himself away. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned in frustration. What was he thinking?

He grabbed her and said a quick bye to Kayla.

**6:00 a.m.**

Keely groaned as sunlight her face and she grabbed her head to keep it from pounding. What had happened last night? Her memories came back to in a rush.

Did she really say that?

She threw the pillow over her face, and screamed.

"Keely?" Phil questioned beside her.

She screamed again.

Next-

Chapter 6: Friends with Benefit?

Keely confronts Phil about Sarah and last night. They go to the beach and drama follows them.

Please review and be nice

Im leaving for a wedding! The more you review the faster ill update

FearandLoathing


	6. Friends with Benefits?

I don't own anything. At all.

Me and my boyfriend broke up. My best friend and i are not friends anymore. Just got back my a.c.t. scores, and im not doing too well.

Title: **Trials and Tribulations **

by: **Fear and Loathing**

Chapter 6: **Friends with Benefits?**

Keely decided not lift the pillow off of her face. If she died from lack of oxygen than awkward conversations would never be brought up. She would never have to face Phil ever again and she was okay with it.Granted she was in love with him, but self-preservation won out in the end.

"Trying to suffocate yourself is an outcry for help." Phil teased as he wrenched the pillow out of her grasp.

Keely glanced longingly at the retreating pillow.

A sharp pain went through her head and she groaned.

"Are you okay?" Phil peered closer.

"I'm fine." She snapped. "Now get off me."

"What's your problem?" He glanced at her warily, almost afraid she would bite his head off.

"Nothing." Keely sat up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"About last night-" He started.

"About nothing. I'm going to eat breakfast."

She was about to get up when Phil pulled her down.

"We have to talk." He insisted. "When I woke up, you were going clubbing and that constitutes flirting."

"Yeah. Well, when I got up you were with Sarah." Keely shot back.

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. You and Sarah together, in you room, with the lights out. We both know what that means." She was getting mad all over again.

"I was sleeping. I didn't wake up until you were walking down the hallway. You must've been in the wrong room." He reasoned.

"Yeah right. I think I know what-" Keely stopped suddenly. She had been at the wrong room! Phil's room was farther down than Kayla's. She blushed brightly. Wow, this changed everything.

A silence ensued the conversation.

"So," Phil leaned back on her headboard. "you want to have sexual relations with me."

Keely wanted to smack that smug look off his face.

"I was intoxicated, I would've done that to a tree."

"Now, don't lie. Tell me you don't feel it when we touch." He touched her arm as an example.

A warm feeling enveloped the spot he touched.

"No I don't." She said firmly.

The heat in Keely's gaze said it all.

Phil smiled. "I think we should see where this takes us."

"Huh?" Her confusion was obvious.

"I've never felt that when I have touched anyone else. I want to explore it." Phil put his hand on her thigh. "I love the way you make me feel, and I want to feel it more."

"I don't know about that. We're friends, isn't that gonna make it awkward?" She shook her head.

"We'll still be friends, but we'll share something more." Phil wanted to be so much more than that, but he would take what he could get. Plus, this would warm her up to the idea of a relationship.

"This is so wrong." Keely argued.

He began to caress her leg, igniting her desire. "How can it be wrong when it feels so right?"

Keely's lips crashed against his in response.

She pulled away from him, while glancing at the clock. "We've got to go to the beach."

Phil tried to kiss her again.

"Now." Keely smacked his shoulder lightly.

Phil glanced at her. Blonde hair was in tangles, her lips red and puffy from his kisses, and her shirt had fallen of her shoulder. God, she looked so sexy. He attempted to bring her in a kiss but she jumped off the bed quickly. He watched her as her hips sway when she walked, her cute butt swaying. She would be the end of him he realized.

"You have to get dressed too." She reminded, once again cheerful.

"If you keep walking like that, we're not going anywhere." His voice was deep and sent shivers down her spine.

Keely slammed the bathroom door behind her, but not before Phil noticed her blush. Grinning, he got off of her bed and walked out the door.

"Phil?"

He turned around and came face-to-face with Kayla.

"What were you doing in her room?" Kayla's voice was hard.

"What do you mean? We just made up is all." Phil smiled brightly.

"More like made-out." She giggled. They had finally gotten together! There was one thing she had to know yet was-

"How she told you?"

Phil looked confused for a second. "How she told me-what?"

"How did she tell you she was in lo-" Kayla stopped for a second. If they were together, then he would obviously know what the answer was. She looked him up and down, he was glowing but clueless. He actually looked, almost, if not for a better word, sexy. She shook her head and walked in to Keely's room.

She would not be one of those girls that would hit on her cousin's man. No matter how alluring the man is.

"It's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to-"

Keely snapped off the radio in order to stop what Kayla believed was singing. "You still have two days until your birthday. Please, just leave that song until then."

Kayla flipped her off in response.

_How do you do it_

_make me feel like I do?_

_How do you do it?_

_It's better than I ever knew_

Keely grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open as fast as she could.

"Omigod! Is that Phil? I'm like totally in love with him!" Kayla flipped her hair sarcastically.

She ignored her and continued talking to Phil, praying to god he didn't hear her. "Meet us at the beach. Buh-bye." She snapped the phone shut, and glared at Kayla.

"It's not my fault he took to long, I swear he takes longer than me."

"But the end result is worth it." Keely smiled dreamilly.

"Hell yeah."

Her eyes narrowed at Kayla, that was not the response she was looking for. "Do you like him? Omigod! You do! That is so messed up!"

"No I don't." Kayla diverted her eyes.

"Yes, you do. How dare you?" Keely was close to crying.

"Well, it's not my fault." She argued.

"How is it not? How can you justify liking the guy I've been love for like ever? There is no way!" She was hysterical now.

"Well...he's the one who came on to me." If there was thing to say about Kayla, she could always think on her feet. And that was not always a good thing.

Keely's sobs only increased. "Pull over."

Kayla ignored her. She then jerked the wheel towards the shoulder.

"I said pull over."

Kayla obeyed, shocked."Keely, I'm sorry. But it's not my fault-"

Keely slammed the car door and began to walk on the side of the street.

Phil smiled as he heard the familar ringtone and clicked speakerphone. "Hello?"

"Phil?"

It was not Keely.

"Kayla?"

"Yeah, it's me. Something bad has happened. Keely found out about me having a crush on you." Her voice was oddly quiet.

"You have a crush on me?" Phil smiled at the jealous thoughts Keely was probably having now.

"That's not it. I-I told her you hit on me." She stuttered.

"You-WHAT?" Phil slammed on his brakes.

"Then," Kayla was crying now. "She just got out of the car and walked away. I don't know where she went."

"Do you not understand that someone is after her?" He screamed into the phone and punched the steering wheel hard. "Do you not understand that she's in trouble? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Phil pulled a u-turn and pressed hard on the gas pedal.

Keely pushed her bangs out off of her forehead and continued walking.

Her feet ached, and she was more sweaty than she thought possible. But nothing hurt more than the pain in her chest.

"Keely?"

She turned and saw Matt smiling at her. He stopped to let her get in. Keely threw caution to the wind and climbed in. "I've had the worst day of my life. I like this song, it makes me happy."

Matt turned up the radio dangerously loud and sat back.

Keely smiled slightly and turned to watch the passing stores.

His blue eyes turned back to the road.

Please review! Im sorry i took so long! The next chapter will be out by Sunday as an apology!

Constructive criticism please!

O i know where im going with this! And it is a keely/phil fic of course! So have faith! And if you don't like my story or its mature themes...Im sorry but thats how it is! Just don't read it!


	7. Finally pt 1

I don't own anything.

I know you probably hate me, but my life isn't going to good. My sister got into a big reck and shes in a coma. And yet i feel bad for making you guys wait! It's only short b/c it's 2 parts!

Enjoy!

Title: **Trials and Tribulations**

by: **Fear and Loathing**

Chapter 7: **Finally pt. 1**

"Then I got out of the car and then you found me," Keely finished.

"Well, I'm glad I get to play the hero and all. But I've always pictured myself as the strong and silent rebel." Matt winked at her.

"Oh please." Keely smacked his arm lightly. "I'm more manly than you are."

"Is that a challenge?" His eyes sparkled at her like Phil's would.

Immediately, her good mood disappeared. How could he do that to her? It's not like they were together anyway. She was just a piece of ass to him, and obviously Kayla was a better piece. Well if that was not a challenge, Keely didn't know what one was. She continued her thought process with a small smile on her face.

"Matt, we're going back to my cousin's in two hours."

"We?" His smile was large. "You make odd requests, but I could never deny a pretty lady."

..Phil..

He had met Kayla, and they both searched for an hour. Yet, there was no trace of where Keely was. He sighed and banged his head against the counter over and over again. He hated Kayla, her family or not. She was a manipulative little-

"I'm back." A cheerful voice echoed loudly.

He stopped in mid-bang and ran to the front door, but tripped when he saw who she was with. He smacked his knee on the sofa and groaned. Keely looked tanner and more naked than her remembered. He lost that train of thought when she begin to approach him. Would she yell at him? Would she just haul off and punch him in the face? Kick him in the balls? The possibilities were endless.

"This is Matt. Remember him?" Keely helped Phil up and then gestured towards the boy.

Phil glared at Matt, missing Keely's grin. He slipped his hand into hers, as a sort of warning when they walked over to Matt. "I'm Phil."

Matt's smile widened as he took in Phil's protective stance. "So, you like to keep it in the family eh?"

Keely giggled loudly and tugged her hand out of his. "C'mon Matt, I'll show you around the house."

Phil's face showed hurt, but he hurried after them anyway.

He didn't trust this Matt character.

"And that's the house." Keely made sure she struck a dramatic pose for the full effect.

Matt clapped eagerly.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Um..Yeah. Keely, I think we need to talk."

One eyebrow rose. "Isn't that what we're doing now?"

"Alone." He shot a glance toward Matt, who stood unaffected.

"If I gave you everything you want, you won't grow as a person. And I love you to much for that." She patted his head on her way to the deck. "Matthew, come along now."

He followed her out.

"You can call me Philly-Willy!" He called out, obviously jealous.

She shook her head at him and grabbed the nearest magazine.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence (at least to Phil), he couldn't take it anymore. "I can't believe this!" He shouted.

Keely nodded seriously at him and pushed her sunglasses up. "I know, why would Paris Hilton put an album out?"

He stopped surprised, but reminded himself of the real reason he freaked out. "Kayla is a liar." He said loudly, but then calmed down. "I would never-could never hurt you. I care about you to much. I need you, and more than a best friend. I'm in love with you, and have been since I first laid eyes on you." He looked up hesitantly, afraid of her reaction.

She was still reading that _damn_ magazine.

Keely noticed his stare and looked up. "What?" She half-screamed, then giggled. Pressing pause on her Ipod, she focused her attention on him once again. "Where you saying something?"

Matt's amused chuckles filled silence, obviously aware of everything. "Inspiring, man." He got up. "I'm afraid I gotta go. Call you later Keely."

She waved him off. "What's inspiring?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing!" He screamed.Phil had finally lost it. "I'm leaving! I can't take it anymore!"

"Why are you freaking out on me? I'm the one who should be mad, but I understand. If you like my cousin, then good for you." Keely leaned back and pressed play.

He grabbed her Ipod and tossed it on the table, ignoring her protests. "I'm trying to tell you Kayla's a liar. And...and that I love you."

Keely pushed her glasses back down. "Phil, you know I love you too. Now give me back my damn Ipod."

"NO!" He yelled, he had to get it out before he lost his courage. "I'm in love with you! Not friendly love or family love, like I need you to breathe love. Titanic, Notebook kind of love."

Like it? Hate it?

Please be nice!

Thats it for now, I promise the rest before the end of the month!


End file.
